Communication apparatuses such as cell phones have conventionally been provided with a linear feedback shift calculation apparatus for processing various signals. For example, a linear feedback shift calculation apparatus is used as a scrambler for pseudo-randomizing transmission signals in order to compress transmission signal jitter and the like. Examples of this type of related art are described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-101753 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H9-190339.
However, as depicted in FIG. 19B of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-101753 and FIG. 3 of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H9-190339, a linear feedback shift calculation apparatus capable of parallel processing of multiple bits with a single clock has a feedback line connected to the next stage, and uses the results of the previous stage to carry out arithmetic processing. Consequently, delays accumulate and a considerable delay results for outputting all bits.